I will always be here for you Steven
by darkwarden177
Summary: Steven has recently just turned the age of 17 and soon after the love of his life suddenly moves away for college. Steven, now sad and depressed, struggles to stay his usual happy-go-lucky self but soon notices Amethyst's very strange behavior and Lapis suddenly wanting to learn more about human emotions. It's safe to say this boy's life is nowhere near normal.
1. Chapter 1 Mama Amethyst

It was a warm afternoon in Beach City as the tomboyish short purple crystal gem known as Amethyst was sleeping on the living room couch in the upside down postion snoring aloud as usual when a drop of her spit fell from her drooling mouth and hit her nose making her think she was drowning in her sleep causing her to fall to the floor waking up almost instantly. She groaned aloud as she rubbed her head in annoyance right before the front door opened up and Steven walked in, he had a very sad expression on his face as he sat himself down on the couch sighing heavily.

"Geez man, did someone die or something?" Amethyst asked climbing back on the couch and sitting down next to the human boy.

"*sniff* No." he replied glumly.

"Then what's the matter? Why aren't you your usual cheery happy-go-lucky self today?"

Steven's eyes started to tear up as he answered her question.

"Because, because, Connie's moving away!" the young boy bawled laying his head on Amethyst's lap.

"She is? Why?"

"She's said she's going off to college soon and her parents want her to go to the best college available, which is...nowhere near here!"

"Steven! Come on! You're 17 and a half now! You need to stop crying over small things like such a baby." she said holding up her head with her hands so he could see her eyes.

Despite how harsh her words may sound they were true, after turning 17 a few months ago and being on countless adventures building his mind and body Steven has became the young muscular young man he is now and his new wardrobe reflected this. Nowadays Steven keeps his hair in a single puffy ponytail wearing a pink sleevesless T-tanktop, blue swimming trunks, and his usual sandals.

"*sniff*...You're right, I guess I should've seen this coming for a while."

Amethyst couldn't help but soften up after hearing that much sadness in his voice.

"Oh, Steven." she said embracing him in a soft hug.

The hug lasted for a few short minutes until the young man started to feel a bit better

"Thanks Amethyst." he said wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Hey, anytime bud. I'm always here for you."

Amethyst has in fact always been there for Steven from the beginning, when the other Gems were busy saving the town and Greg was out doing...whatever he does, Amethyst was in charge of babysitting the gem-human hybrid. At first this task felt more like a chore since Amethyst wasn't that much into babysitting but as time went by she started getting used to being around the tiny infant, using her advanced shapeshifting skills she would make hilarious and bizzare funny faces while enjoying hearing his soft baby babbling and petting his soft hair. She's become so attached she'd rather stay home and watch after Steven rather than going on important gem missions officially becoming his baby sitter 24/7 and never letting him out of her sight.

Amethyst was even there for his human baby milestones: his very first steps, his first loose tooth, helping Greg teach him how to ride a bike, even one day being referred to (more or less) as "Mama Amethyst" when he was no more than a year old. Ever since that day her never felt more like a parent or closer to a human, she promised would always be there for him and would never leave Steven no matter what.

"But now that Connie's leaving, *sigh* I guess I'll just add her to the list of people I'm gonna miss forever."

Amethyst already knew who was at the very top of that list, looking up at the massive portrait of Rose Quartz above the front door. Amethyst alongside the other Gems has been filling in for her since forever yet very little has changed. Steven still needs a mom, a real mom to raise him to become a normal person. Not aliens who fight crazed monsters and evil invaders 24/7, something has to change.

~The next day~

It was a bring and early morning as Steven slowly rose up and out of bed yawning aloud, he started heading down the small collection of stairs to find Amethyst already up and about except something was different...really different. She was much taller now with a larger chest and much wider hips giving her a much more curvier form while wearing a red and white polka dotted scarf tying her silver white hair into a super long ponytail, a fluffy pink apron, and sandals granting a more motherly appearance. With a broom in hand she was busy sweeping the floor while whistling to herself a lively tune.

"A-A-Amethyst!?" Steven asked in a confused and surprised expression.

"Oh! Good morning sweetie! Did you have a good sleep?" she answered in a cheery tone.

"Uh, yeah, uh Amethyst? Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, I've never felt better. And if you don't mind I'd like it if you'd stick to just calling me mom. Anything else is just rude."

"M-M-Mom!?"

Just the the temple door opened up as Pearl and Garnet stepped out carrying several mysterious looking crystal shards.

"There seems to be a lot of unstable energy coming from these shards, we better finish studying them soon so we can bubble them." Garnet suggested.

"I agree, but we're going to need more time to study-what...is...going...here?" Pearl said dropping her handful of shards on the floor.

She stared in disbelief as the living room and kitchen were sparkling clean, literally.

"The house, I've-I've never seen it so clean before! Who could have cleaned this place so well?"

"I think the answer is closer than you think Pearl." Garnet said pointing at the nearly tranformed Amethyst.

"Amethyst!? You cleaned the house!?"

"Naturally, a clean house is a happy and productive house. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be cleaning the bathroom now, then do the laundry, and fit in some yoga time." the purple gem said collecting her cleaning supplies and heading to the bathroom, Pearl turned her head with her jaw held wide open to Steven for an explanation.

"I swear, I have no idea what has gotten in her!"

"No swearing in the house Steven!" Amethyst called out.

"Sorry!"

"It seems like Amethyst has taken on a whole new persona. Impressive. Question is, why?" Garnet asked placing a hand on her chin.

"Well we can't worry about her right now, we need to get these unstable gem shards bubbled soon." Pearl said collecting the shards off the floor before returning inside the temple.

"Please keep an eye on Amethyst until we can deal with her." Garnet said before following Pearl back inside the temple.

Just then the kitchen phone rang, Steven quickly answered it to hear Connie's voice on the other end, she needed a few extra hands to help her family move this evening and wondered if the Gems could help.

"Sure, no-no problem. See ya this afternoon, I guess."

~That afternoon~

Garnet and Pearl were way too busy to help leaving Amethyst as the only available Gem, the two walked over to Connie's house to find a moving truck parked and several cardbox boxes outside. Connie was elated to see Steven rushing out from inside the house to hug the boy. Connie was much older now having her hair brushed to the side and wearing a more sophisticated pair of reading glasses, her Alabama State University college jacket, a pink skirt, leggings, and sneakers.

"Thanks so much for helping Steven, I owe you one." she said gripping the young man tightly in her hands.

"H-Hey yeah, maybe you can do me a favor and stay a bit longer?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Steven, I told you, my folks already made up their minds."

"Yeah, I know. Eh, I was just kidding you know."

"Heh, right, you big kidder."

She playfully punched him in the shoulder as he chuckled aloud, Amethyst could tell he was holding back his emotions. Soon after Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaren walked out to greet Steven and Amethyst.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaren." he said respectively.

"Hello Steven, Hello Amethyst." Mrs. Maheswaren answered.

"That's ." Amethyst proudly stated, Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaren looked at each other with confused expressions.

"So! How about we get started packing?" Steven said clapping his hands together wanting to desperatley change the subject.

The sun went down in what felt like minutes before the moving truck was all packed up and ready to go, Connie and Steven stood side by side each other for a brief moment.

"Thanks again, for everything."

"Hey, no problem. I just wish, *sigh* you didn't have to leave."

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever. I can still visit you anytime."

"I'll hold you to it."

The two shared a quick laugh right before Mr. Maheswaren impatiently honked the horn signaling it was time to go.

"I gotta go, till next time."

"Yeah, till next time."

She planted a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing over to the truck, Steven rubbed his cheek and stared blissfully as the truck slowly took off towards the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2 Papa Greg

Back at the beach house Steven climbed up the small steps before flopping on top of his head kicking his sandals off and falling into a light sleep, all his muscles were aching all over from carrying so many heavy boxes all afternoon. He suddenly noticed Amethyst standing at the foot of his bed.

"Hey Amethyst, what's up?"

"First off it's not Amethyst, it's mom. Second, what did I tell you about your sandals?"

"...Um, that pink isn't a boy color?"

"Not that, don't leave them on the floor like this."

"Oh, right, sorry about that. It, uh, won't happen again?"

"Good. Glad to hear it."

Steven slipped off his bed to properly put away his sandals, Amethyst soon noticed something poking out from underneath his pillow. Closer inspection revealed it to be a magazine of some sort, the pages inside were of sexy women dressed in different costumes posing in very erotic poses.

"Steven, what is this?"

"Nothing! Nothing. It's nothing." Steven said snatching the magazine out of her hands.

"...Uh-huh, anyway you better go wash your hands before you come for dinner."

"You made dinner?"

"Of course, it's Tuesday so you know what that mean."

"Taco Tuesday!"

Steven went to wash his hands before excitedly returning to see a plate of delicious looking tacos waiting for him on the counter while Amethyst was washing the dishes. Steven wasted no time bitting into the first taco, his taste buds tingled with the blend of sweet and spicy...then it became really spicy.

"Uh, Ameth-I mean, mom?"

"Yes son?"

"Please don't mind me asking but what did you put in this?"

"No worries, if your wondering I used my special ingrediant."

"Which is?"

"Fire salt of course."

"F-F-Fire salt!?"

Steven's face turned a vibrant shade of red as he held his throat gasping for air feeling his throat blistering up from the intense heat, he soon fell to the floor.

"Steven! Hold on! I'm coming!" Amethyst said rushing over to the dying boy.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" was all Steven could say as his tongue started to melt.

"I knew I used too much fire salt. Here, let me help."

Holding Steven's head in place Amethyst started to blow in the boy's mouth to ease the pain, a quick flash from the teleporter and Garnet stood there to see them.

"...I'm not even going to ask." she said before turning and entering the temple.

Later that night Steven was up watching a TV movie marathon of the newest season of Lonely Blade the series when Amethyst stood in front of his view.

"Steven, time for bed." she said crossing her arms.

"One second, right after this movie."

"No, not after. Now."

"One second, I want to see the ending."

"Steven, I said go to bed. Right now!" she said in a more stern voice.

To be honest Steven didn't know how to react, Amethyst usually was the main Gem letting him stay up all late at night.

"Um, okay."

Steven climbed into bed and got settled underneath the covers.

"Goodnight Steven, I love you." Amethyst said before kissing him on the forehead.

~The next day~

Steven woke up bright and early excited to be the first at the Big Donut shop and receive the first freshly made donut of the day. After quickly showering, brushing his teeth, and putting on a fresh set of clothes he darted towards the front door.

"Oh Steven." Amethyst called out after him causing him to skid to a sudden stop, he turned around to see her standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said pointing at her cheek and waiting patiently.

Steven looked a bit uncomfortable as he kissed Amethyst on the cheek before rushing off.

"I'll be back later!"

"Have a good day!"

A half hour later Amethyst was doing Steven's laundry when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Amethyst, is Steven around?"

"He just left, he should be back soon."

"Oh that's right, every Wednesday morning he's at the Big Donut. Totally forgot about that, and I just bought these movies tickets to see Heat Signature 8."

"Heat Signature 8!? The one where the crew gets infected by a mysterious virus and they have to find a cure before the submarine bomb goes off!? That Heat Signature 8!?"

"Yeah, you know about the series?"

"Know about it? I love it!"

Greg looked down at the tickets before looking back up at Amethyst.

"I don't suppose you'd like to go with me?"

"Hmm, well I was planning on doing so more yoga today, but why not?"

~At the Beach City movie theater~

Greg and Amethyst sat in their seats with their drinks and popcorn while enjoying the latest movie blockbuster of the summer, the film was filled with suspence, horror, and a few jumpscares. Despite being a fearless crystal gem warrior Amethyst held onto Greg's arm for dear life at almost every jumpscare, finally the film ended with a romantic love scene between the two main characters who were stranded on an island and was watching the burning submarine slowly sink to the bottom of the ocean. Greg was surprised to see Amethyst tear up a little after watching the scene, is this seriously the same fearless Gem that fought in the great Gem War and defeated Jasper?

It was late in the afternon when the two started leaving the movie theater when they were spotted by Vidalia and Yellowtail.

"Amethyst! Greg! Over here!" Vidalia waved from across the boardwalk.

"Vidalia! How are you?" Amethyst greeted hugging her best friend.

"Me? Look at you, you're smoking hot. I knew you could shapeshift but this is a whole new level for you, why the sudden change?"

"Oh you know, Steven getting around that age so I thought he would need someone to closely watch over him so why not look the part?"

"Watch over him? He's 17 years old now Amethyst, he's not a baby anymore. You should just worry about having fun, speaking of which me and Yellowtail were just heading back home. How about you and Greg come over for a quick drink or two?"

"Um, well, you see I don't really drink that much-" Greg began but was cut off by Amethyst.

"We'd love to." she said holding onto Greg's arm tightly nearly crushing the bone.

At Vidalia's house all four were sitting in the living room with large wine glasses in hand telling funny stories to one another, all except Greg who mostly sat there quietly not daring to take a sip of the alchoholic beverage. Not wanting to embarrass Amethyst every few minutes when no one was looking he would dump the contents of the wine glass into the nearby potted plant or behind the couch only to have it refilled by Vidalia each time. Amethyst on the other hand was downing glass after glass of the drink like there was no tomorrow, Greg wondered if Gems could even get drunk. Just then Onion came down stairs crying holding up his favorite blanket which has been torn through the middle,Vidalia quickly placed her wine glass down before helping her son tape the blanket back to together. Onion thanked her in his bizzare language before hugging her and heading back upstairs.

"Wow must be nice to still have a little one to care for." Amethyst said.

"Yeah, it's hard work sometimes but it's worth it to see their happy little faces."

Amethyst suddenly relived a past memory of Steven as a small kid calling her "Mama Amethyst" for the first time, she smiled to herself.

"Heh, yeah I still remember teaching Steven how to ride a bike. He almost ran into a telephone pole, good times."

"Cheers to good times" Vidalia said raising her wine glass again.

"Cheers but I think I've had enough to drink already."

"Nonsense, live it up Greg. Consider this your victory drink, for being a good-no, a great dad for Steven."

Yellowtail nod his head in agreement, after Vidalia refilled his glass again Greg looked down at the drink and sighed aloud.

"This one is for Steven, bottoms up!" he said beforw guzzling down the drink.

It was a quarter until midnight before Greg and Amethyst started heading home both completely drunk and laughing like goofballs, thankfully they made it back to the temple beach house safe and sound. Steven was already in bed snoring away, Greg and Amethyst sat on the couch quietly giggling to themselves when Amethyst sighed aloud and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Greg, you really are a great guy. You know that?"

"Thanks, that's very nice of you to say."

A minute passed as the two sat in blissful silence when Amethyst spoke again.

"Greg...you know I still like you, right?"

"I like you too Amethyst, if we didn't we wouldn't be friends in the first place."

Amethyst shook her head.

"No...I mean...I...like-like you."

Greg fell silent for a minute but suddenly started laughing.

"That's just the booze talking Amethyst, I'm sure it'll wear off in a few."

Amethyst shook her head again.

"Gems can't get drunk Greg."

That's when Greg suddenly pieced things together.

"Amethyst...what are you saying?"

The purple gem started to blush a bit.

"I don't know, I guess I've...always felt this way. Heh, when we were arguing a few years back in the storage room about you taking Rose away from us...I...was just really jealous of her."

"Jealous? Of Rose?"

"You fell in love with her, instead of me." Amethyst said pouting a bit and crossing her arms.

"Is that...is that why you insisted on watching over Steven?"

She nodded.

"It was my way of finding out what it was like to be a mom...*sigh* since I never had one."

"Amethyst...I...had no idea."

"It's not your fault...I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"...No, you're right. You're totally right. Steven needs a mom, and what better replacement than someone who cares just as much about Steven as she does."

Greg held onto her hand.

"...Greg?"

"...Amethyst..."

He held onto her chin before kissing her on the lips, a surprised expression appeared on her face before a single tear fell down her cheek.

It was a tear of pure joy.


End file.
